


Don't Jump

by dracostarhome



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Humor, Other, Tree harming immanent, non-slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3302519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracostarhome/pseuds/dracostarhome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the result of what happens when Grounders try to fly.  Least they be mocked by a Seeker.</p><p>Non Slash</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Jump

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m going to count this as a One-shot. Something to get my mental gears going. I have written things in the past, but nothing I felt worth keeping. Mostly lack of inspiration.
> 
> I would love to have feedback on this. Good or bad, it doesn't matter. I’m here to improve, so ‘gimmie your best shot.’ If you had a hard time reading anything on this, let me know. I’m striving for detailed writing, but I cannot fix that which I do not know is broken.
> 
> Grammar errors are mostly my fault, but it has been brought to my attention, that which we learn in school is not meant for novel writing, but merely for essays and such. Interesting factoid.
> 
> I really do hope you enjoyed this!

“This is going to take forever to buff out,” Knockout hissed as he roughly grabbed for the branches surrounding him. A low creaking moan reached him as he shifted his weight around. The tree seemingly protesting its current occupant’s presence.

“Quiet you!” Knockout glared behind him to the tree itself. “I do not wish to be here, any more then you wish it of me!” The tree only continued to groan in response. Shacking his helm, the bot glanced around at his surroundings once more. He could make out a few vague images through the foliage, but hardly anything worth looking at.

He tilted his helm upwards noting the amount of sky he could see, compared to that of the rest of the tree. The trunk itself now lacked several main limbs from above, but had gained a brilliant crimson red streak down its very center. Many splintered particles seemed to flutter and drift down from above, covering his poorly abused chassis in a fine dust of wood shavings even though he had “landed” some time ago.

A black parachute and attached cords held Knockout in place as he squirmed to pull loose from the tree. Leaves shimmy down from above as it endured its prisoner’s violent shakes and curses of organic things. Every effort Knockout had made to remove the offending twigs, another would ghost out and mar his finish further in revenge. Each pass seemed to scratch harder and harder into his finish, until he was seething. 

“All right, that DOES IT!” Knockout raged. With a quick snap of his wrist, the red mech transformed his servo into that of one of his medical buzz-saws. The very mirror finish flashed green as it reflected the oak surrounding him. Another snap of his wrist instantly sending the sharpened disk into a heated rotation. Thrusting forward once more, Knockout keened as the blade made contact with the teasing branches that now seemed to fall away as if they never had been.

Everything was cut away from him as he slashed around in his moment of madness. Branches fell away quickly as the mech thrashed harder and harder with his instruments. Every new pass now opened up more and more of the sky to him. Knockout leaned forward and took note that the cords were still being held taut behind him. And he reached back behind him trashing at the trunk in wide arcs above his helm hoping to catch into one of the ties.

No sooner had he started cutting at wooden beasts core, had the massive limb above him snapped loose and pitched to the side, dragging some of the cords down with it. Noticing quickly what he had done, Knockout made a grab for the limb he had been forced to settle upon. He clenched his optics shut, intending to brace for the imminent impact once more. 

The dead weight of the cut limb pulled at the strings, pulling him over with it. His claws dragging deep gouges into the bark, in a circular manor. Another tug from the fallen limb as it hit the ground, pulled the red bot off his converted seat, only to be left suspended in the air by the cords that pull him both up and down at the same time as if he were now a metallic marionette.

No sooner had the limb landed that a screechy laughter erupted from below him. Knockout activated his optics, not even realizing that he had, at any point, offlined them. There in front of him, upside down from his point of view, was the gun-metal grey form of the second in command of the Decepticons.

Knockout at once rolled his optics at the resonating chuckle. He had had enough from this days events and he didn't want to add any more humiliation. Although he knew thought he knew what the answer was, he couldn't help but snap at the Winglord’s amusement

“And just WHAT are you looking at?” he growled out through his denta. And even from his upside down point of view, he could see the eagerness in the Seekers optics just gleaming to have his current thoughts known to the unfortunate mech.

“Do you remember that I once told you,” The snickering silver jet stated, “that you couldn't hit the ground even if you aimed at it?”


End file.
